


Lifeday

by sonderwalker



Series: The Dyad [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, dyad AU!, more wholesome content!, no plot only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Anakin tries to surprise Obi-Wan for his birthday. It goes as well as you would expect it to. Ahsoka is embarrassed.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Dyad [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Lifeday

**Author's Note:**

> more! wholesome! content! I plan to write ten stories for this series, and then it will be going on hiatus for a while while I work on another big project, so stay tuned!

Obi-Wan tore through the halls of the jedi temple, running as fast as he could. Everything felt _wrong._ He couldn’t feel Anakin through their bond. As much as he teased Anakin, nagged Anakin, spoke to Anakin through their bond, he never thought that it’s absence would be so gutting. So raw. So empty.

“Master Kenobi, what is the matter?” Plo Koon asked as he saw Obi-Wan almost trip as he rounded a corner at a breakneck speed.

“Where is Anakin?!” He yelled back in return. Plo Koon looked over at Mace Windu, and saw him roll his eyes before walking away, in the opposite direction that Obi-Wan came from.

“Skywalker probably deserved what he’s going coming.” He said as he walked away, not wanted to deal with Obi-Wan’s wrath or Anakin’s foolishness. Plo Koon laced his hands together, a smile forming behind his mask as he thought about how Ahsoka would be sure to update him later on about whatever happened between them, and how she would be sure to add in her usual dramatic flair, that he was sure she had picked up from her master.

“Ahsoka!” Obi-Wan shouted into his comm as he ran towards the padawan classrooms. “Ahsoka!” He said again. Before she could respond, Obi-Wan ran into her classroom, wild-eyed and hair out of place.

“Master!” Ahsoka said while standing up from her chair, the interruption stopping her lesson on old republic politics. “What’s wrong?” She said, deeply concerned as she felt the anxiety roll off of him in waves.

“Where is Anakin?” He asked her, his voice frantic. She shrugged.

“I dunno. Maybe in the hangar?” She suggested. The other padawans, and Master Luminara were watching the scene unfold with great interest, and Ahsoka could feel her face heat up with embarrassment. Obi-Wan shook his head.

“No, I already checked there.” He muttered while stroking his beard.

“The library?” Ahsoka suggested.

“I checked there as well.” Obi-Wan sighed and ran a hand through is face. Ahsoka crossed her arms for a moment, reaching out into the force to feel her master’s presence through their bond.

“He seems fine to me. Have you checked his quarters?” She shrugged, out of ideas of where her master would be, unless he went to go hang out with Senator Amidala.

“I did earlier but you’re right I should go check again.” He said and ran off. Ahsoka looked back at Master Luminara.

“Sorry for the interruption, Master.” She said sheepishly. Luminara smiled.

“It’s quite alright, Ahsoka. Although I am sure that we are now all curious to know about what kind of trouble Skywalker has gotten himself into this time.” She replied with a soft smile.

“Well, I’ll let you know!” She said while smiling, and sat back down, trying to avoid the gaze of her fellow padawans.

* * *

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled as the door opened to their apartment. He heard someone swear from the kitchen and quickly turned in that direction.

“Anakin! Are you alr- what are you doing?” Obi-Wan asked, cutting himself off. He knew that Anakin knew how to cook, but he wasn’t expecting to run into their apartment, thinking that his apprentice was in mortal danger, only to see him stirring something in a bowl, baking ingredients strewn about the countertop. 

“… making a cake.” Anakin replied, looking at Obi-Wan with a confused expression.

“But the bond! Anakin, the bond!” Obi-Wan said, exasperated and confused. Anakin raised his eyebrows.

“Oh. I blocked it.” He said while shrugging.

“Why?!” Obi-Wan yelled, relief and annoyance filling his voice.

“Because I was trying to make a cake for your lifeday, and I wanted to surprise you!” Anakin exclaimed. Obi-Wan straightened up and blinked.

“What.”

“Happy lifeday!” Anakin said while smiling. “Except, I’m not done with this cake, so you’re going to have to wait another hour or so before you can eat it.” He muttered while looking down at the bowl of what Obi-Wan now figured was cake batter.

“But the bond?” Obi-Wan asked while crossing his arms.

“Oh, yeah. I blocked it so that I could surprise you! I didn’t want you paying attention to what I was doing.” Anakin said. “Guess that backfired.” He muttered while looking away.

“ _Anakin_.” Anakin looked back up.

“You _always_ want my attention.” Obi-Wan deadpanned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
